Vongola and the Dattero di mare
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: The Vongola family comes to an American high school. Guess which one? Yeah. Dattero di mare family... what the heck are they thinking? Hiatus/dropped. I dont feel like writing it anymore... seems too corny.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes... I edited it, because I realized I left out a paragraph... gomen. Oh well... so yes. Disclaimer, please, Lambo?**

**Lambo: LOLLIPOP!**

**Tatsuki: ummm... here?**

**Lambo: YAY! This lollipop is all Lambo's! **

**Tatsuki: disclamer?**

**Lambo: ... don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

I twiddled my pencil in-between my fingers, the clock meandering its way around its circular path. –So…boring…-

I poised my pencil over my sketchbook, drawing a quick circle, then outlining a basic male face. I flipped through my Reborn! book, pausing at a page with all the guardians posing in an epic pose with their rings. I smiled. This picture is cute.

-Tromp, tromp- I jerked my head up to the noise. A group of teens were wandering down the hallway, speaking a foreign language rather loudly amongst themselves. I actually understood some snippets of what they said… It was a Latin based language of sorts… Italian?

I saw the group enter the doorway, piling their purple schedule sheets in front of the teacher, then moving as a contingent to the back of the classroom where they sat in silence. They looked… familiar. I thought I saw them somewhere… but where?

There were five of them in total. The most striking one was Eurasian looking, one with silvery hair and loaded down with skull jewelry. The oldest looking shared silvery hair, but his was cut short, and he was muscular. There was a spiky (really spiky) brown haired kid, the youngest (freshman?) had black, shaggy hair and carried a cow-print backpack. The last (but not least!) was a tall, Asian, athletic teen.

"Wow…" I breathed, then snapped back to reality. They looked like… the characters from the book that I was holding in my hands! Were they… cosplaying or something?

I rose and sat next to the Asian one. "Ummm... hi," I said, trying to play it cool. (Which was totally easy. NOT.)

H smiled, flashing perfect teeth at me. "Ossu. What's your name?"

Strike one. He speaks Japanese WITHOUT the otaku accent. (Means he's been speaking it for awhile…)

"Umm… I'm Allison. You can call me Alli, if you want."

"Cool. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi… Call me… Takeshi."

I smiled at his cheesy joke, but then realized: Strike two. His name is (or at least he calls himself) Takeshi.

"So… Takeshi… Who are your friends here?"

He grinned. "This is Gokudera," he said, pointing to the emo one. "And this is Ryohei, Tsuna, and Lambo." He gestured to the others. All of them smiled as Takeshi mentioned their names, except for Gokudera, who glowered at me.

Curious, I looked at Tsuna, and then retrieved my Reborn! book from my desk. Warily, Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw the cover. "That's…. That's Haru! And Kyoko!" He turned to glare at me. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"Like I said. I'm Alli."

Gokudera lunged, snatching my hand while he glared at the Vongola ring on my finger. Angrily, he yanked it off my finger, nearly dislocating it in the process. "Oi, Juudaime… They're making cheap copies of your ring!"

I glanced at Tsuna's hand, seeing the legit 3rd version ring nestled on his own finger. Wow… Amazing.

"Wait..." It hit me. They were the VONGOLA. "You... You're Yamamoto... and You're Gokurdera, Lambo, Ryohei... and Tsuna."

"Well duh, baka." Gokudera retorted. "Baseball idiot over there just introduced us."

"Tch," Ryohei scoffed. "Doesn't matter. At least she knows us now."

"Why are you here anyway? At KHS?" I asked Tsuna.

"We're scouting for potential Vongola members around here. We could use a hand in this area."

I glanced around the classroom, surprised to see that the rest of class moved away to give the guardians a wide berth. –I don't really have a choice, now do I…-

"Sure…"

Tsuna's eyes lit up in a wide grin. Kawaii. "We'll just get Hibari to change our schedule to match yours."

"Can he do that?"

"Duh, He's Hibari." Gokudera snorted.

"NO… I meant, would he do it for you people?"

Tsuna looked away nervously, but Yamamoto had the answer, a mischievous grin appearing. "He'd do it if Reborn asked him."

* * *

**Wooo! NEW! Again... no. Well... I know some are OOC, but whatever. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get to see any of them until 4th period, Spanish 3, with Señor Lopez.

I was working (surprisingly) when a hand fell on my shoulder. I yelped drawing a curious glance form my tablemates, but Isabella's stare remained on me, and grew startlingly larger as she saw just what was behind me.

I turned around slowly, fearing what sort of hideous thing had snuck its way behind me. (I sat directly in front of a wall.) A portal had opened behind me to reveal a smiling baby. (WTF IS A BABY DOING HERE?) He was dressed up in a black suit with a matching fedora, with a cartoonish chameleon perched on the brim. "No way… Reborn?"

"Ciaossu."

"No… way. EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" her voice escalated to a squeal.

Mr. Lopez turned to look at Isabella, who had seemed to squeal for no reason. Reborn had disappeared from behind me, only to reappear next to me moments later, from a doorway in the linoleum floor.

"Ciaossu, Tatsuki."

Isabella snapped out of her act then there. (She was faking a faint… I think.) "There is no Tatsuki here…"

I blushed slightly. "Actually… Tatsuki is my pen name… of sorts." I turned to Reborn, hissing, "What are you doing here? This is a T-shack! How…?"

Reborn smiled darkly, "I have secret bases set up all over the school."

I sighed, but then remembered my Itouch in my backpack. Pulling it out while the teacher's back was turned, I took a sharpie and asked Reborn to sign it. (Fangirl much?) He actually agreed, much to my surprise. His signature, somehow, took the shape of a particular chameleon named Leon, the same one perched on his fedora.

"Why… Why are YOU here, Reborn? I thought it would just be Tsuna and the others…"

Reborn grinned mischievously. "Tsuna doesn't know that I'm here, nor does he know that I moved the rest of the Vongola base here as well."

"Yamamoto knew… hey. Wait a minute… that can't mean…?"

"HAHI! DANGEROUS DESU!"

Oh. Oh no.

Snatching the bathroom pass off the table, I dashed outside. NO… It couldn't be! I headed toward the screams, to discover Miura Haru, surrounded by the school's gang, Kream Clicc. Black people and white wannabes.

" Oh my gosh, Haru. Why now? " I muttered, dashing off to her aid. 12 vigilantes, who leered and spat atrocious wads of black saliva at the ground, surrounded her. Their leader, Conrad "the killer" Jackson, sneered at me, the newcomer. "Hey, pretty girl. Wanna have some fun?"

Back off, baka!" I shouted, stepping forward and kneeing one of his lackeys in the balls. I moved back next to Haru in the center of the circle as the victim crumpled to the ground, gasping. No more children for him.

"You guys want a piece of her? You gotta go through me, then." Conrad smiled maliciously, much to my (and Haru's) dismay. "Hey guys, another pretty one to have some fun with. You can deal with the other one. This feisty one is all mine."

The other boys began to edge in closer. Whispers of "Mhm… This is gonna be real easy, eh?" and "I'm not getting no sloppy seconds, bro." echoed around the otherwise empty courtyard. The ringleader leered at me. "Nowhere to run, girl. No body gonna hear you scream. Nowhere to go."

I took a deep breath, lowering myself into a karate fighting stance and hoped for the best.

"Midori tanabiku, namimori no... Dai naku shou naku, nami ga ii~." A tiny yellow bird circled above our heads, no more than a tiny ball of fluff and feathers. It continued its singing until it came to rest on mine, but not before it dropped a big one in Conrad's eye. ""Hibari, Hibari," It chirped happily. Good bird, I thought. Josue, one of the gang members, began to say, "What the…?" but was solidly knocked out with a blur of metal.

Hibari had jumped form the roof of the school, and landed, catlike, in front of me. That scared me half to death. Haru simply passed out from the stress. He raised his tonfa, "Why are these herbivores crowding around? I hate crowds."

I breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe, or so I thought. Conrad let out a sharp whistle, summoning a score of seasoned Kream members from the dark recesses of the courtyard. These weren't the weak looking imbeciles that were with him at first. No, these were teens who had stayed at the school for several years, trying to graduate, but to no avail. They had used drugs to ease the pain, but it wasn't enough to satisfy them. No, they needed a target to relieve their tension. That target was us.

Noxious fumes drifted around us; the smoke from the drugs they were using began to show its effects. I felt lightheaded, and Hibari, the resolute savior, looked a little wobbly on his feet.

Fear shone in my eyes as Conrad latched onto my arm, smiling maliciously as he wiped the remnants of bird crap from his face. "You're mine, bitch."

A barrage of rocket dynamite flew towards him, blasting him away from me. Tsuna landed in front of the unconscious Haru, his hyper dying will flame radiating from his forehead. The rest of the famiglia came to our rescue, and the Kream stood before us, looking more delighted than ever. More weaklings to kill.

As Gokudera reached for more rocket bombs, Lambo charged up his Electro corunata, and he aimed himself at the gang. Ryohei launched his "KYOUKUGEN RUSH!" knocking out 5 of the "powerful" members.

The Vongola clashed with the gang, wiping them out easily, but Pablo had snuck away, carrying the unconscious Haru away from the fighting. Running towards him, I solidly round kicked him in the back. He dropped Haru on the pavement, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Wheezing, he turned on me, brass knuckles gleaming in the sun. "Girl, you messed with me at the wrong time." I crouched into a fighting stance, hands curled into fists. "Bring it on, bird-shit face."

He lunged with a roar, aiming for my face. I ducked, but not before he grazed my cheek with the knuckles. I could feel blood trickling down my face; Conrad grinned. "Not so tough now, are you, girly?"

"Eh? Wanna bet?" I whispered, and Conrad stuck again, aiming to knock me out once and for all. I crouched lower, feeling the air whoosh out of the way as his fist punched nothing. Time crawled as the moment drew closer. I delivered a swift uppercut, and as I punched him, I could see the rippling effect of the skin on his face, the entire moment ticking slowly. He flew through the air, knocked 3 feet backwards from the powerful blow. "What the heck, girl? You ain't playing nice," he gasped as he attempted to sit up, trying to speak as blood trickled from his jaw.

"Trash. You aren't fit to lick the dirt off of my shoes." He glared at me, continuing to rise. "Don't believe me? Here. Have a taste." I leapt, driving both of my soles into his mouth.

I stood over him, wiping blood from the scratch on my face, panting. "Scum," I told the unconscious Conrad, wiping my bloody soles on his shirt. "Your GPA makes mine look like Valedictorian."

"Oi, oi!" Lambo called. "You okay over there?"

"I'm fine," I shouted back, "But Haru is out…"

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, rushing over. "We have to get her to the nurse's office. Now."

* * *

**OH YEAH, BTW. uhmmm... yeah. Reborn wasn't there, so Yamamoto was going to call over the phone and ask Reborn to change their schedules... more like I was too lazy to change the plot just for that one mishap.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gokudera and Yamamoto carried Haru to the nurse's office, while I sought a refuge for the wounded mafia to take a breather. I could still hear the nurse scream in panic, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Poor nurse lady. I never did like her, anyway.

Smirking, I pulled the doors to the auditorium open, warily looking inside. Nobody. Perfect. I motioned for them to enter: Ryohei plopped down into a worn, plush seat. When everybody was settled, Gokudera and Yamamoto entered, chuckling to themselves.

"The nurse practically fainted when she saw us. In the state we're in, that's of no surprise to me."

"Hahaha," Yamamoto grinned. "At least Dr. Shamal was there to take care of things. Haru's gonna be okay, I think…"

"WHAT?" Tsuna leapt up, then winced at the sudden movement. "You left Haru alone with Dr. Shamal? You've gotta be kidding me!"

The blood drained from Gokudera's face as the realization of what he did hit him. "Oh snap… AUGH! Juudaime!" He followed Tsuna out.

These people, I thought, really did act like the real Vongola… no doubt about it. Pulling out my cell phone, I texted my friend. 'You won't believe this at all. Come to the auditorium ASAP.'

_CREAK._ Andrew appeared in the doorway, encountering Ryohei, battered and bruised, trying to make a sniffling Lambo smile, but to no avail. "Smile. SMILE. SMIIILEEEEE!" Ryohei shouted in Lambo's face, making him cry all the harder. Yamamoto snickered at their antics, his arm draped on the back of my seat.

"I came as soon as I got the… wait. What?" He spied Yamamoto with his arm practically on my shoulders. These were people who had never seen before… people that might be dangerous. Why was I grinning when these strangers looked like they would slit my throat at a moment's notice? "Who the heck are these people, Allison?"

I could tell he was tense, reaching for his arsenal of weapons stashed in his letterman. "Calm down, Andrew. They're the True Vongola." Obviously, he was skeptical. As if the Vongola would come to this dump of a school. His eyes roved around the dark auditorium, searching. An unasked question was plain on his face: If these are the Vongola, then where is Hibari?

Isabella barged in then, slamming a door wide open. "Sorry... I thought I saw Hibari…" She walked over to Ryohei, feeling his silver hair. "Its not a wig…"

Hibari stepped forward from the darkness onto the lit stage. "Herbivores… you insist on crowding around into my space." His eyes focused on Isabella and Andrew, the unscathed newcomers. "Greenhorn herbivores. Weak."

Andrew stepped forward defiantly, Isabella right behind him. "Are you Hibari Kyoya?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Why, yes. And you two are…?"

"I'm Andrew, cloud guardian for the Shinkirou family." Hibari turned to Isabella, who had turned a rather prominent shade of bright red: luckily for her, the dim lights of the auditorium masked it. "You are…?" "I'm… Isabella… cloud guardian for the… um…" She had turned to me pleadingly.

"Shou Long family," I hissed.

"The cloud guardian for the Shou Long family," She finished, redder than ever.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You people call yourselves cloud guardians?"

"Yes!" Isabella replied readily.

"Prove yourself, then." Hibari's voice was like oil flowing over ice.

Andrew started towards the stage by himself, but I stopped him. "Don't do this alone, Andrew. You're totally underestimating him! This is the real Hibari… you could get seriously hurt. Rebellious, He pulled out two chain whips, checking and priming his weapons.

"Hey, Andrew… got any kusarigama in there?" Isabella inquired. Smirking, he opened a pouch in his jacket and drew out two. "Perfect," she said, prepping herself for battle. Andrew slid off the letterman, dropping it carelessly onto the ground. I landed with a heavy thud, weapons clanking around inside the secret compartments. Stretching, he murmured, "Yeah, that's more like it."

Ryohei came over, lifting the letterman off the ground. "Oof… this thing must weigh at least 40 pounds." He watched in astonishment as the whip-wielding guardian made his way to the stage. Isabella stretched out as well, limbering up. She wound the chains around her arms, striding purposefully towards the chosen battlefield, joining Hibari and Andrew onstage.

"Oi, Hibari!" Yamamoto called. "Be careful now. We don't wanna see you get hurt." I shoved Yamamoto playfully. "Don't worry. My friends'll be just fine."

"Tch. Herbivores." Hibari turned to the two cloud guardians. "Kamikorosuyo." Then, he lunged.

**/to be continued...\**

* * *

**Hahahahaaaa... so how do you like it so far? Fun, isn't it?**

**Hibari: you're simply making it a cliffhanger to cover up their deaths, aren't you?**

**Tatsuki: Ummm... no? Kufufufu... its because -someone- wouldn't REVIEW. You know who you are. ;)**

**Hibari: No... you're just to lazy to type up the fight scene.**

**Tatsuki: TT^TT You... saw through me.**

**Hibari: Stupid Herbivore. -pulls out tonfa-**

**Tatsuki: No... OH NOOOOO...**

**Yamamoto: Here is a short omake for you people. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**/what happens during a day at school...\**

Yamamoto and I were walking towards seventh period class. Yes, I thought happily. Almost time to go home!

"TAKESHIIIII!" Yamamoto turned in surprise, to see Ryohei barreling down the hallway at full speed towards him. "Nani, Ryohei?"

Ryohei flew into Yamamoto, in a rather EXTREME version of a tackle hug. "Wait... what's going on?" I stammered. Sam, my sun guardian, strolled up, smiling, then gave me a less powerful version of the same tackle hug.

"Sam taught me how to do that!" Ryohei beamed proudly, sitting on top of Yamamoto. "Figures..." I groaned, feeling my ribs crying out as they slowly gave way.

"Can't... breathe... Ryohei." Yamamoto gasped. He tried to chuckle, but an angry glint came into his eye as he managed a grin.

_Angry hitman mode. Engaged._

"I'm gonna get you!" Yamamoto bounded up, dropping Ryohei onto the floor. He chased Ryohei down the hallway, laughing hysterically.

"Kyoukogen!" Ryohei called back. Oh boy... just another day at school with the Vongola here...

"Sam, will you get off of me?"

"NO."

"TT^TT."

/fin\

* * *

**Ryohei: -Tackle hugs Hibari-**

**Hibari: I... Am... Going... to... -pulls out tonfa-**

**Tatsuki: Run AWAYYYYY! **

**Isabella: -Pinzu time bomb-**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yes, back again. :3 Spring break is almost over... so when I can find time to write fanfics again... I have no clue.**

**Yamamoto: Don't own, dont sue!**

**Tatsuki: I didn't have to ask you. SUGOI. ANYWAY... . SOMEONE ASKED ME TO DO A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE... er... ocs? lol.**

Andrew: An asian... underclassman. Younger than the Vongola guardians. (The guardians are all juniors, except for Lambo, who is a freshman.) He actually looks somewhat like Hibari, with black hair and whatnot. He needs a haircut. He's taller than me... and makes some of his weapons.

Isabella: My friend, I guess. She has... um... brown hair, and is shorter than me. :3 Underclassman too. Older than Andrew... I think. Wears braces. Draws better than me.

**SO... BEGIN!**

* * *

"Kamikorosuyo." Then Hibari lunged, lashing out.

Andrew and Isabella dodged the blow easily. "Is this some kind of joke?" Andrew asked angrily, spinning his chain whips in blurring circles. Isabella had completely changed personalities, going from a complete fangirl to a ruthless fighter (yes, there are fangirls here.) She spun the weights, readying for her own attack. He's underestimating me only because I'm a girl, she thought. Andrew smirked at Hibari. "I won't let you go easy on us."

Andrew swung, snicking a sliver from one of Hibari's tonfas. "Wow," I whispered to Yamamoto. "This is the most serious that I've EVER seen those two, Isabella especially. She seems really changed." "Hmmm…. And why do you think that?" I poked him in the ribs, smiling. "I actually thought it was a bit obvious, you know? Isabella's like this because-" An opening door interrupted me, announcing the return of Tsuna and Gokudera. "What's going on?" Tsuna inquired as he sat down tenderly.

"Apparently, Hibari thought it was a good time to test out these cloud guardians' fighting skills," Lambo drawled.

Gokudera laughed raucously. "Don't you mean Hibari decided to get his ass kicked by those two instead?"

By the time I looked back to the stage, Hibari had lost a tonfa to Isabella's Kusarigama, his remaining tonfa ensnared in one of Andrew's whips. He was caught kneeling, pulling on his tonfa, trying to free it. "That… was fast," I breathed. Isabella had her kamas at Hibari's neck. She leaned in, whispering into his ear, "Any last words, Hi-ba-ri-san?" Hibari glowered at her. "Herbivore." He rammed his head into her hand, causing her to reel away from him, towards Andrew, clutching her jaw. "Owww…" she groaned. Hibari yanked back on his tonfa, pulling a chain whip out of Andrew's grasp. Hibari approached the two, a malicious grin on his face. "You herbivore thought you'd won, eh?" Isabella rose to her feet, joining Andrew. Their chests were heaving; their bruises showed that their stamina would run out soon.

Gokudera sat back. "Eeh… the outcome's kinda obvious now that bird boy got serious." Hibari pulled out another tonfa from nowhere (because those things TOTALLY defy all laws of physics.) Isabella swung the weight on her kusarigamas at him, trying to fend him off. "Really now, herbivore?" The weight on one twisted around a tonfa, and he flicked it out of her hands easily, launching it upwards. It tangled in the stage lights, the weight swinging like a pendulum. That kusarigama wasn't going to come down anytime soon.

Andrew and Isabella spun their remaining weapons defensively, preparing for the worst as Hibari trod closer. "Now, now, herbivores… its been fun, but it time… hm?"

"Midori tanabiku…. Namimori no…" Hibird fluttered down from the stage's rafters, perching on Hibari's head. "Hibari, Hibari," it cheeped. Isabella lowered her guard a bit, somewhat perplexed. Was he going to do something to them? Hibari turned away from them, jumping off the stage, walking towards the others and I.

"Wait just a minute… Hibari!" Andrew had walked to the edge of the stage. He swung his whip at the back of Hibari's neck. Without looking, Hibari deftly blocked the attack with his tonfa. Hibari stopped walking. "Don't think that this is over yet, herbivores. You were just saved by a fluffy little bird." He glanced back over his shoulder, looking back at Andrew, his gaze settling on Isabella. His shoulder and the shadows of the dim auditorium hid his small smile of satisfaction. It would be a long time before you saw that smile ever again, that's for sure.

Hibari brushed past us, yawning. Seriously? If anything, he stopped fighting because he was sleepy… how predictable.

I ran over to Andrew and Isabella as they hopped down from the stage. "You guys okay?" "Never better actually," Isabella replied distractedly. She followed Hibari out of the auditorium. I thought my eyes deceived me when he paused at the door enough for her to exit right after he did… must have been my imagination there.

"Sugoi," Andrew grinned. "THAT is the real Hibari, no mistake." Ryohei handed Andrew's letterman back to him; he accepted it gratefully, stashing his whip inside. "That was EXTREME! You did some weight training, didn't you? Ahaha… Dragonball much?" "Heh… it works, anyway," Andrew replied casually.

I checked my watch, the interface gleaming green in the dark. 2:32 p.m. Time flew by so fast during the two fights. "Hey, guys," I called as they began to walk out. "School's out for today, so what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well… there were two fights today… So actually, I'd rather go home," Lambo said.

"You didn't even fight in the second one… so NO." Yamamoto turned to me. "Hey, Alli… what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"We're going to the mall," a voice echoed. Hibari had come back, towing a happy Isabella. I averted my eyes. Man was this WIERDD. "Ahaha, sure," Yamamoto called back. "Meet you there… or… something." Hibari walked out, pulling Isabella along.

"Geez. Since when was Hibari so touchy-feely?"

"Hm… this is a first for me, so… since he came here, I guess," Ryohei replied.

"What… why?"

"Well… this is the first person who gave him a run for his money since he came here."

"Wait." Andrew interjected. "I was the first one… I gave him the run for his money… Who uses that phrase anymore, anyway?"

"Hahaha… that may be true, but SHE was the first GIRL to do that… Ever." I wasn't surprised at that… I was surprised that she actually did it.

"I agree… I don't think Hibari's seen anyone like Isabella before… I don't think you guys have seen anything like this before, actually."

* * *

**Ahahaha... so they're going to the mall next. mhm... this is going to be interesting.**

**Gokudera: No... you dont mean...**

**Tatsuki: -smiles evilly-**

**Gokudera: Aniki?**

**Omake?**

* * *

"Ahahaha... what's this?" Yamamoto poked at his mashed potatoes. It blinked open an eye, then returned to sleep.

"Pig slop. Yum yum." I replied. I pulled out a sandwich, unwrapping it.

Lambo brought his tray of school food scum over, plopping it down onto the table. "I miss Tsuna's mom's cooking... This looks disgusting." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I WANNA GO HOMEEE!"

Gokudera lit a cigarette. "Lucky for me, I'm not hungry." Lambo and Yamamoto pushed away their trays, which now were exuding purple fumes.

Wait. Purple fumes?

"Aniki?" Gokudera crumpled to the ground.

Ryohei reached over from his bento box, tasting a small bit of purpling mashed potatoes."Actually... that's not bad."

I tasted the potatoes from Lambo's plate. "Wow... you're right. Its actually BETTER than the school food here." However, when the food started melting through the styrofoam plate, I knew that something was horribly wrong. My mouth began to feel numb.

"Whats... going... on?" Everything went black.

* * *

**So yes, our school food sucks, like all school food. Freshman year, somebody used mashed potatoes to glue milk and juice cartons underneath the tables.**

**Kyoko: Well... next time, I'm giving Tsuna a bento, just in case.**

**Haru: Haru will work with Kyoko to make a bento of LOVE!**

**Lambo: Lambo will eat Tsuna's lunch!**

**Ryohei: KYOUKOGEN!**

**Tatsuki: Wait a minute... we're not exactly there yet. ^^"**

**Hibari: Herbivores are crowding around in this author's comment box... tch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring break is over tomorrow... so when can I upload new chapters? Whenever I can. It took so long because SOMEONE asked me to write longer chapters. Fun stuff. Took me two days to write this. Have fun.**

**Yamamoto: Don't own, Dont sue.**

**Tatsuki: ...3. You did it again without me asking... **

**Ohhh... btw. "Isabella" is going to make a story from her pov. Support her. when it comes out, lol. **

**NOTE: The only reason why Lambo can be TYL Lambo is because Giannini made a backpack for him that can keep him that way during the school day. It broke in the car... XD so Giannini is making a cell phone that has the same effect for him. **

"Ahaha… SUGOI!" Ryohei exclaimed, his voice causing passerby to turn towards us with a questioning glance. I chuckled inwardly. This mall certainly wasn't the biggest or best, but it seems that he thought it was pretty awesome. The guys had missed lunch, and were eager to hit the food court.

On the way there, 5-year-old Lambo spied a brand new gleaming candy shop. "Ahaha! Stupid Tsuna! Buy me candy!" He ran inside, dragging Tsuna along, attracted by the sheer amount of sugar present. He ran around, excited, ordering Tsuna to buy this candy, and that candy. Then, he saw the giant lollipops on display.

"YEHEY!" Lambo squealed with delight. "Lambo wants this one, No-good-Tsuna!" Looking at the price tag, Tsuna felt his wallet go slack in his pocket. 50 bucks for this lollipop… why on earth choose this ginormous one? There was no way for Lambo to even finish this!

"Hi, Tsuna-nii!"

I turned, looking for who called out Tsuna's name. As a matter of fact, who here knew that this was Tsuna, anyway?

Tsuna recognized the little boy who called out his name. "Fuuta? You work here?" My jaw dropped. But… Fuuta looked as if he was no older than the average middle schooler! "I-pin works here too. "I-pin helps Mama Sawada and Kyoko-san make delicious candies." I-pin sat on a stool in front of the cash register. How she could work at the cash register with such poor eyesight is anyone's guess.

Kyoko came out of the back room, carrying a tray of sweets for sale. "Tsuna? Why are you making that face?" She imitated him, sticking her tongue and drooling, with a slack faced expression.

Ryohei came in, rubbing his growling stomach. "Oh, hey, Kyoko. Tatsuki… We're kinda getting hungry." Kinda? I smirked. "Can we eat anytime soon?"

Burying his beloved prize in his hair, Lambo squealed, "Lambo wants to eat hamburgers!"

"Haha… wait. Lambo, that's actually a really good idea. There's a restaurant outside that serves some pretty good food, and it's… um… a surprise. You'll see when we get there." Grabbing Kyoko's hand, I steered her outside, guiding the group towards the restaurant. "Lets go!"

Sure, I may have attracted some strange stares as I lead a group of teenagers through the mall, a five-year-old singing at the top of his lungs tagging along. I-pin raced ahead of Lambo, urging him to run faster. Pushing the glass doors open, I ran across the street, stopping at the restaurant's open doors. The guys (Chrome, Haru, and I-pin are included, lol.) came up behind us, panting. "There it is, guys. Kona grill."

"Oi, Takeshi!" Takeshi's dad came out of the restaurant, wiping his hands on a towel that hung from his apron. He beamed at us, gesturing for us to come inside. "Don't tell me," I mumbled. "Yamamoto's dad is the head sushi chef here."

He ushered us into a dimly lit private room in the back; a huge aquarium filled with tropical fish formed the wall that separated us from the rest of the restaurant. Basil entered the room as we settled into their seats. As he handed Lambo and I-pin some "candy" (of course. :3), he greeted us. "Hello, Sawada-dono. I shall be serving thee this afternoon. What wouldst thee wish to drink?"

The girls ordered water. (High schoolers… and a little kid… yeah. No.)

As for the guys, Andrew and Tsuna were the only clean ones, ordering orange Fanta. Gokudera ordered a sake bomber, Ryohei and TYL Lambo ordered bud lite. (Ahaha… so THAT'S what the candy was for. :3) Yamamoto was ABOUT to follow suit and order a beer as well, but I interrupted him as he was placing his order, pulling him over to a wall.

"Yamamoto… Please don't drink. Drinking is bad news."

He laughed, easing my fears of him ignoring my advice. Looking me in the eye with a wry smile, he whispered, "Okay, Alli. I wont drink, but remember. I'm only doing it because you told me not to." Turning to Basil, he ordered a coke instead of the beer. He sat back down at the table, but I hung back, examining the "wall".

This so-called "wall" was actually a room divider, made of shoji screens. Flickering candlelight and muffled voices radiated from behind the wall. I could hear Isabella's light giggling and Hibari's deep chuckles, and I wondered exactly what was going on behind the rice paper. Gently, I rapped a knuckle on the door. "Hey guys… its time to join the rest of the gang. No funny business should be going on in there, okay?"

Hibari slid the door open, smoothing out his purple silk shirt and straightening his black tie. Isabella grinned at me, clutching his hand. "Geez, Isabella," I said teasingly, nudging her with my elbow. "Isn't this a bit much? Since you laid eyes on him, you two've been inseparable. You barely eve talk to me anymore…"

"But Allison, this is HIBARI. You know I love him… and he is so amazing…"

"Pfft… you would know, Ahaha." I smirked at her indignant expression. "Geez, chill. Just sit down with the rest of your friends and have some fun, kay?"

I sat down next to Yamamoto, and his dad, aided by Basil, brought in tray after tray of sushi, along with avocado egg rolls, mini cheeseburgers, chicken satay, and other various entrees.

Lambo picked up a burger, looking at it skeptically. Taking a swig of beer, he bit into the sandwich. "Mmm… good!"

Reborn apparated into the room, and gobbled up a tray of sushi in the blink of an eye. "Yamamoto's dad makes the best sushi."

/a couple hours later\

We were still at Kona grill; beer bottles littered the floor. Reborn, of course, was asleep in a hammock, aka Leon. Gokudera was (unsuccessfully) trying to teach Chrome how to make smoke rings, and she was resisting with all her might, crying out to Mukuro as he offered her a beer. "Awww, comeon, Chromeee," His rancid alcohol breath, coupled with cigarette smoke, made it hard for her to breathe. Ryohei stood on the table, supported by Lambo, singing Kyokugen Faitaa at the top of his lungs as he waved a beer bottle in the air. Isabella sat on a couch in the corner next to Hibari, running her hand through his hair. In spite of the noise, she fell asleep, cuddling his arm. Andrew stood in the shadows, watching the situation with a poker face. TYL I-pin came over to him, and struck up a conversation about assassination techniques.

I turned to Yamamoto, who was laughing at Ryohei and Lambo's antics; they were swaying unsteadily, looking as if they were about to topple off the table. "Are you glad that you didn't drink. Takeshi?"

"Mmm…" His hand unconsciously reached for mine as he thought about my question. "Very."

"KYOKUGEN!" Ryohei finished his song, slopping the contents of his newly opened bottle everywhere; most of the alcohol landed in Hibari's glass of coke that rested on a table next to the couch. "Watch it, Turf head," Gokudera called, wiping beer from his face.

Hibari silently wiped droplets of the liquid from his sleeping cloud guardian's face with a napkin. Then, after he slid Isabella into a more comfortable sleeping position onto the couch, he got up, and took a drink of the spiked coke.

His face turned slightly red as the alcohol vegan to take effect. Andrew looked up from his conversation, curious at what exactly was going on with his rival. He watched Hibari's transformation intently, curious of the outcome. He noticed the cloud guardian staggering around drunkenly, and realized that it was his chance.

"Now, I can win… Sorry, I-pin." He walked towards Hibari, pulling out a chain whip, his own replica of the cloud ring glinting dangerously. "Hey, Hibari." He turned toward the voice, attempting to raise his eyebrow but he gave up. "Eh, he… her… uh… An… Andrew?" Andrew smirked. I'm gonna win, he thought. Twirling his whip threateningly, he shot back, "You, Hibari, are a HERBIVORE!"

Silence. All conversations were stopped midsentence. Hibari careened to and fro on his feet, trying to register the information; he smiled drunkenly, thinking that it was a compliment. Then, he got the message.

"I'LL KILL YOU, HERBIVORE!" he screamed angrily. He lurched forward, a tonfa in his hand. Andrew lashed out, his whip slicing through the air. Unexpectedly, Hibari ducked under the swing, instead of catching it on his weapon. He feinted a strike to the stomach, and punched Andrew solidly in the face. Andrew sat down hard, rubbing the rapidly reddening bruise. "Oww…"

I-pin rushed to his side, holding a napkin soaked in ice water. "Are you okay?" she asked the fallen teen, dabbing at the bruise with the napkin.

"I can't believe it… he's even stronger when he's drunk."

Hibari panted, swaying slightly. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Isabella had woken up during the fight; with strength that belied her small frame, she picked Hibari up. "Time for you to come home, Hibari." She left the room, humming happily. I had a hunch of what she was planning to do with him at home, but I wanted to doubt whether she would actually do it or not.

I yawned, chancing a glance out the window. It was getting dark out, and with drunken teens, that wasn't a good idea to keep them here. "Time to go home, guys."

As the girls ushered the boys out, Yamamoto hung back, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "Um… actually… I don't have a place to go tonight. My dad is renting a place that Kona Grill is paying for, so I can't stay with him. Reborn forgot to find me a place while we're here and… I was wondering…"

Taking his hand, I knew that Reborn had some pretty strange things going on in that head of his. "Well, I have a guest bedroom that's open. You can take it as long as you need it." Takeshi kissed the top of my head, and I blushed. Now… to convince my parents to let a boy that was older than me to stay at our house… not to mention he was a core member of a mafia.

**/AT HOME.\**

I came home, expecting to see Yamamoto's car in my driveway. Nothing. I entered the house, expecting to see Yamamoto talking to my parents, trying to convince them to let him stay. Nothing but the ambience of day-to-day life. I went into my room, expecting to find Yamamoto napping on my bed or something. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ahahaa. Sore nara tanoshii ze!" – came from my closet, muffled by the clothing. "Takeshi?" I opened the door, expecting a bed.

Nothing. Nothing except a red switch set in the "off" position.

A red switch? That wasn't here this morning. Out of curiosity, I flicked it "on".

With a whirr and a click, the wall of my closet slid to the side, my rack of clothes sliding into a hidden compartment. It revealed a flight of steps that lead beneath the house, and an elevator that opened. "Wow… none of this was here this morning." Cautiously, I ventured down the steps, ignoring the elevator. When the steps ended, I encountered a door that opened to a brightly lit bedroom, complete with a queen-sized bed, desk, bedside table, walk in closet, and bathroom. Takeshi's suitcases were laid open on the bed, as if he was unpacking, putting his clothes in the dresser. The room was blue and white, with a rain guardian pattern on the bedspread and walls. One could hear the rain falling, even though it was sunny out.

The rain-like sounds stopped abruptly, and I could hear someone moving around in the adjacent bathroom. I blanched. Takeshi was taking a shower? What if he came out… in- that's it. I had to GET OUT OF THERE. NOW. My heart pounding, I raced back up the stairs, slamming my closet doors shut. Flopping onto my bed, I buried my face in my pillows, waiting for the blush to fade from my cheeks.

"A'te?" Can I come in?" My sister was knocking at the door, calling for my attention.

I hastily sat up, making a pretense of reading a book. "Umm… Sure. Come in."

She entered, and took one look at me. "A'te… your face is red." She smirked, as I turned redder. "Are you hiding something?"

"NO!"

"Its Andrew, isn't it?"

"NO!"

"Whatever. Can I play the Wii?"

"Ughh," I groaned. "Sure. Just don't bug me."

As the Wii booted up, I could hear an elevator ascending. "Maegan?" I looked up from my book and poked her with my foot. "Can you leave now?"

"Why? I didn't even get to play the Wii!"

Too late. My closet door opened, and out came Takeshi, hair still slightly wet from his shower. He wore a plain white shirt and sky blue basketball shorts. "Hey, Alli. Sup… um…?"

"Oh, Yamamoto. This is my sister, Maegan."

" Ooo... so this is the reason why you were red! You were hiding a boy in your closet! His name is Yamamoto, too. Like that Reborn! character you like so much." She pointed the Wiimote at me accusingly. "Just wait till I tell mom. Moooo- mphh!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, whispering furiously. "Shhh… don't tell mom. She doesn't even know he's here. Calm down." Slowly, I took my hand off her mouth. Gesturing to Takeshi, who now was sitting next to me on my bed, I asked, "Now… who do you think this person is?"

"Umm… its not Andrew."

"No duh."

"Looks like Yamamoto from Reborn."

"Congrats. It is Yamamoto."

Maegan stared at me like I was crazy. "Oh yeah? Prove it." Yamamoto draped his hand around my shoulder. "You really want me to?" She simply glared at him, then spoke menacingly. "So this guy is your boyfriend?"

I flushed crimson. "Um… no. We just met today. We're just friends. Promise."

"Yeah…" A small wave of disappointment swept across his face momentarily, but he covered it up with a smile. "Alli and I are just friends."

"Whatever… Yamamoto… or whatever you call yourself. To prove yourself, you can bring Lambo over tomorrow. Lambo and I-pin!"

I looked at Yamamoto nervously; he smiled even wider, cutting the tense air. Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

**NOTE: A'te is a term of respect. Its used when referring to older sisters, etc.**

**Did you enjoy? Lol. Ummmm. My sister wanted a cameo. Yeah. Anddd, because of writing this story, I totally like Yamamoto now. :3 **

**Yamamoto: You didn't like me before?**

**Tatsuki: I did... but now, I like you more than Hibari. So there.**

**Yamamoto: :3**

**Andrew: Your sister is wierd.**

**Tatsuki: Where did Basil get the candy anyway?**

**Basil: From Reborn-dono... he said Leon made it for Lambo and I-pin.**

**Tatsuki: Reborn? oh well. You read it, so review it, please. :3 The more reviews, the faster I'll update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so longggg. I was... busy? Going camping this weekend, so yeah.**

**Yamamoto: Can I come?**

**Tatsuki: Of course you can. :)**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

-_tick... Tock... Tick... Tock_-

That annoyingly loud clock... it needed to shut the hell up. It was just 3rd period, precal, and already I was bored out of your mind. Today was so nauseatingly droll compared to the events that happened yesterday. I couldn't help but reflect on the announcement over the p.a. this morning that snagged my attention, as well as that of the Vongola.

"...ROCK, Rock, rock, (rock), FEST, Fest, fest, (fest)..." The voice echoed. "Corny much?" I muttered under my breath. The fact that this was a yearly occurence for Rockfest made it all the more irritating.

"Good morning, KHS!" the principal said with enthusiasm that the rest of the school certainly did NOT feel that morning. Half the class was already passed out on their desk, drooling in their sleep.

"Yesterday, during school, several of our students went missing. On behalf of our faculty and staff, I would like to remind you to be careful and stay safe. If anyone has any information on this incident, please call crimestoppers at 1-800..."

Peripherally, I saw Tsuna flinch. Certainly, nobody would link this incident to them... Would they?

SMACK. "Owwwww!" I rub my rapidly reddening forearm, glaring accusingly at Tri, a happy go lucky guy (like Yamamoto... But meaner, lol) who sat next to me in precal. He beamed at me innocently, as if completely oblivious to what just happened. "Tri!" I jabbed him in the arm with my pencil, HARD. "What the heck was that for?" A red welt was forming on my arm, distinctly in the shape of the pencil he held in his hand. "Oh... Sorry, Allison." He looked sincerely apologetic, and attempted to ease the pain by rubbing my shoulder. (How does that help?) I recoiled from his touch, bristling. "Geez, Tri. You are SO WIERD." Huffily, I returned to my work, trying to rub the welt down. It wasn't working very well.

Timidly, the person sitting behind me tapped on my shoulder. Couldn't this guy see I was in PAIN? I whirled around to face him, still disgruntled from Tri's idea of fun.

"What the hell do YOU want?"

He stared at me, startled, maybe even a bit scared. I honestly didn't blame him. "Oh... Um... Sorry, but could you help me with this problem?"

My gaze softened, and I realized that I had never seen him before; I really failed the first impression thing by snapping at him. Actually... Who knew? Maybe he WAS a new student... I never noticed that someone sat behind me; maybe it was because he was so soft spoken. In spite of my... Daydream... He was still sitting expectantly, peering at me through his small waterfall of light blue hair. He had his blue and white hoodie sleeves rolled up, and his pencil was poised over the worksheet in anticipation.

"Oh. Right. Lessee... You impose a log on both sides... Then bring the powers down to the front. Uhmmm... Now you move the variables to one side, factor them out, then solve for x. Ta-dah! Done."

"Oh. I get it now... Thanks."

"No problem." I turn back, finding it hard to focus on the worksheet, so I go back to the drawing I started the day before. Ah, Yamamoto... With your carefree nature, and happy-go-lucky attitude... I pause, my pencil tip hovering over the face. My thoughts return to the boy behind me. How long has he been sitting behind me? A day? A week? A month? Who knew?

Mentally, I berated myself for being so oblivious. How could I have missed him? His shocking blue hair would've attracted the teacher's attention immediately, so why didn't I notice when I sat right in front of him? Worst of all, I didn't know his name.

I whirl around again, staring curiously at the name scrawled in the blank. Daisuke. Hm... And to think, I hadn't even known his name.

"Hey," I ask him. "Its... Daisuke, right?" His brown eyes flick upwards momentarily, locking onto mine. "Mhm... Thats right."

"Are you a junior, or a senior."

Poofing his hair out of his eyes, he murmurs, "Junior." His pencil moves on the paper furiously, tackling the problems with ease.

"Um... Daisuke... How long have you been here, exactly?"

"Since freshman year."

"...Wow. How on earth did I never notice you? Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah. It is. And I don't blame you." He had replaced the pencil in his hands with a calculator. Preoccupied, he responded slowly, "Its okay. Im used to this kind of thing."

A flash of light glinted off a shiny object, straight into my eye. I blinked, and it was gone; the light came from something on Daisuke's hand.

"Hey, Daisuke. Whats that on your finger?"

"Oh this?" He pulled off a beautiful ornamental ring. The diamond shaped gem caught the light, sparkling with facets that drew the light towards the air pocket in the centre. Some miracle of nature had embedded a bubble in the aquamarine in the shape of a rain drop. The stone was set in a platinum band, and three words were engraved on the inside. Dattero di mare.

"Whats... Dattero di mare?"

"I dunno. It was on the card I got with it, too. Its pretty plain, but says Ame on the front."

I hold the ring in my palm, and I can feel the ring emnating... Some sort of energy, that called to my own. I felt, that if I ran some sort of energy through it, the power would resonate with the power of the ring, and a sort of physical energy would appear. Sorta like... A vongola ring.

"Do you know what the Vongola are, Daisuke?"

"The mafia from Katekyo hitman reborn, right?"

"Mhm... So... The Vongola are a kind of Italian clam... Used in pasta dishes and stuff."

"Really?" He chewed on the end of his pencil thoughtfully. "Didn't know that."

"Ahaha. I looked it up on wikipedia. And... This Dattero di mare... Is a kind of clam too, I think."

Daisuke looked at me sheepishly. "Whatever. I don't really care... The ring looks cool though. Its just..."

"Just what?"

"I wonder who would send something like this to me? The jewler said its worth at least $500."

"What? $500... Wow. Was there a return address?"

"No... Thats what makes it so wierd, ya know?"

"Yeah... But-"

-_ding, ding, ding, ding_-

"Ugh. Class is over? Already?" I groan, stuffing my papers into my backpack. Daisuke slides the ring back onto his finger, flexing his hand as he admires it.

"Well... See you tomorrow, Allison."

"Later, Daisuke."

I make my way outside the classroom, and Yamamoto was already there, waiting for me. Already? I thought. The bell rang less than a minute ago. "Hey, Alli. What's up?" Wordlessly, I handed him a kopiko candy, cappucino flavor. (BEST CANDY IN THE WORLD. SUPER ADDICTING. :D)

"What's this... Kopiko... Thanks, Alli. Next time, get milk candy, mkayyy?"

"Ahaha... actually, Yama-kun, there IS milk in there... sorta."

He paused while opening the candy wrapper, un-crinkling the plastic cover. "Oh really?"

"Yup. Milk powder."

He chuckled. "Silly Alli. Milk powder doesn't count as real milk."

"I am NOT silly. And anyway, Yama-kun, it SO DOES." I called back to him as we made our way down the crowded stairwell. He turned his face towards me, popping the two-layer candy into his mouth. "Mmm... Thanks again, Alli." I pushed open the glass door (with difficulty. He had decided to give me a hug from behind, and breathe coffee scented breath into my face.), and headed outside to 4th period. I could see Andrew strolling in the courtyard with a freshman named Kellie. (no comment.)

Ah, 4th period. Spanish 3. So fun... not) Yamamoto followed me inside, then left me to sit with Gokudera and Tsuna at another cluster of desks. Why... only yesterday, I had dashed outside to fight off the Kream Clicc members..., and Reborn really did convince Hibari to change everyone else's schedules.

Isabella's entrance broke my reverie, followed by a wide eyed, pale faced Jason. I could hear him murmuring to himself, "He... He's so SCARY." Ignoring the scared-out-of-his-wits junior that trailed behind her, she sat down, depositing her backpack on the floor. Tenderly, she placed a small, yellow ball of fluff onto her desk. It looked like a giant pom pom with wings and a beak.

"What the heck is that thing?" I asked, poking it as it hopped cheerfully on top of the desk. Peeping happily, it sang snippets of Namimori's theme as it attempted to flutter about in the air. "It's obviously not Hibird... I doubt that Hibari would part with it willingly, under any circumstances. Anyway, its much smaller, and it doesn't know as much of the theme as Hibird does..."

Isabella cradled the golden puffball in her palms, beaming as it cheeped. "Hibari gave it to me this morning."

"Hibari? Who's that?" Dana asked.

"Isabella's boyfrienddd." I snickered, poking her arm with a pen. "Hehehe. Squishy." I continued to prod her arm as she blushed lightly. "Umm... he's just a friend, guys."

"Pshh... now THAT'S a HUGE lie."

A screeching, grating falsetto pierced through all the side conversations in the room, bequeathed with a thick Russian-esque accent. "Hello, class, I am Mrs. Blaise. I am your substitute for today." (insert eerie smile here.)

A voice from the nearby table grumbled, "Like we even care." A smoother, slightly deeper voice hushed him. "Chill out, Zero. Subs are cool, too."

"Shut up, Sorin. Nobody even asked you."

"Calm down, the both of you." The speaker was a boy with spiky blue hair, with orange tips. How he got away with THAT one was anyones guess.

I looked at the trio. Hmmm... they looked like they were new to this class too. Purple schedule sheets lay pinned under Sorin's elbow. Zero, the rambunctious one, had gravity defying, black, spiky hair. Sorin had relatively medium length purple hair (NO COMMENTS.), with sound-proof earphones dangling from his neck. The nameless blue-orange haired one... wait. Not so nameless after all...

"I can do whatever I want, Nick. Just because you're the storm guardian for our family means ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Just wait until Alex hears of this..."

"Alex won't care for your meaningless tangents, Zero." Nick said offhandedly, twiddling with a bamboo chopstick.

So... storm guardian? All three had glittering rings on their hands, all similar to Daisuke's. Sorin's was purple, Zero's was green, and Nick's was red. The Dattero di mare had the cloud, thunder, and storm sitting together in my spanish 3 class... oh joy.

Dattero di mare... are they friend? Or foe?


	7. Chapter 7

**Taks testing! lol. I was at camp this past easter weekend, so late update. So sorry! um... Ive pre-written chapter 8 already, and chapter 9 is on its way.**

**Zero: stupid woman. Get a move on already.**

**Tatsuki: geez... I dont have a full grasp of the plot yet...**

**Yamamoto: Thats okay... is this a new game? To write stories?**

**Sorin: Don't own dont sue.**

**Oh, and btw, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :D**

Vongola chapter 7

"Reborn?" I called to the infant sitting at the dinner table. He perched on a stack of telephone books, slurping away at a tall heap of noodles. "Wait just a minute… Is that everyone's dinner?"

"Ciaossu."

I groaned, wanting to collapse. He was eating everyone's dinner. Washing a banana, I sat down next to him and began to nibble at it nonchalantly. I preferred an apple, but SOMEONE had eaten them all. "Hey Reborn…"

"Nani?"

"What do you know about the… um… Dattero di mare family?"

Reborn froze, pausing the noodle-laden chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He sighed, and then returned the uneaten noodles to the bowl. "Oh… that family…"

"Wait… what do you mean by that family?"

-flashback time! :D-

"You see," Reborn began, gesturing in the air with the chopsticks, "Giotto and G started the Vongola family many years ago in order to protect the people that they cared about. Hearing about this, a man named Robien decided to do the same thing, thinking that the concept was a good one, and he began his own family. That is the Dattero di mare family you know now."

"So, the Dattero di mare…"

SMACK.

I felt twin welts rising on my cheek; Reborn wiped his soiled chopsticks on a napkin. "I wasn't finished yet, Tatsuki."

"Gomen… continue."

"Robien told Giotto about the Dattero di mare family, and proposed to form an alliance. G staunchly refused the idea, advising Giotto to simply ignore this man. For all we know, G loathed Robien, saying that he exuded a malicious aura wherever he went. Who can say?" Reborn muttered darkly. "Giotto, much to G's dismay, agreed to form the alliance with Robien. Soon after that, Robien disappeared."

"What do you mean, exactly…? He disappeared?"

"He vanished from the mafia radar. Poof! Gone."

Reborn looked down, his fedora shading his eyes. Leon, ever present, leapt off the brim, diving headlong into the bowl of noodles. Reborn ignored this, and continued. "It's been hundred of years since this happened. For sure, Robien is long gone."

"If so, then just who are the Dattero di mare people, anyway?"

"We don't know that now, since you said that you encountered them today."

I sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Can't you give me ANY information? Any at all?"

"Well… I can always get Dino to look into it for me…" He looked into the distance, the afternoon sunlight brightening up his infantile features. "Why are you so curious about the Dattero di mare, Tatsuki?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Geez, Reborn. Gimme a break." I groaned sheepishly, "There are some new kids in my classes wearing some Dattero di mare rings, and I was just… you know… curious?"

"Why would you be curious? They could just be kids, wearing rings."

"Reborn… are you seriously blowing this off as a coincidence? One of the kids sits behind me in my precal class. His name is Daisuke, and he didn't buy his ring from somewhere. He got it in the mail, along with a laminated card. On the front of that card, it said "Ame", or rain. On the back, it said-"

"Dattero di mare," Reborn finished. "Coincidence or not, this doesn't seem like it can be overlooked." Reborn hopped down from the tower of books and clambered onto the platform underneath the table. "Oh, and by the way, Tatsuki…"

"Hm?"

"I've completed all the housing arrangements for the Vongola family. The Cavallone family finished building a temporary Vongola base in the empty lot next to your school, so Yamamoto no longer needs to stay here."

"Wait… what?"

"Ciao ciao!" With the push of a button, the platform disappeared from view, whisking Reborn to who knows where.

"Reborn! What do you mean Yamamoto can… Urgh." I called into the dark tunnel until a replacement platform sealed the hole, leaving it the same as always. Eh. Too late. He was gone.

Groaning, I heaved myself to my room. So depressing. Why was the world turning gray?

"Hey, Alli!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, emerging from the closet. His eyes lit upon my dismal expression, and his widespread grin melted into a frown. "Why are you sad? Is there something wrong?"

I sighed, picking my violin case up from the floor and cradling it in my lap. Unpacking it, I murmured, "Not really… unless you count Reborn moving you from my house to the new Vongola base next to the school."

He paused thoughtfully, scratching at the back of his head. "Well… do you really want me to move into the Vongola base?"

"To be honest… No."

"Ahaha… you could always come with me to the Vongola base, you know."

"Yamamoto!" I reprimanded him. "I have my own house to live in! My parents will notice me gone!"

Sitting himself next to me on my bed, he hugged me tightly. My ribs groaned in protest. "Then… I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"I didn't think you did, Yama-kun. Reborn said you were-"

"I'm staying here."

"Yay!" I cheered, but only half-heartedly. My arms were still pinned to my sides, and my violin was digging into my ribs. "Uh… Yama-kun… could you… um… move?"

"Oh… Ahaha. Sorry about that."

I tenderly caress my bruised instrument, trying to rub the sticky marks from its delicate surface. Tuning it, (Yamamoto had knocked some of the pegs loose… -sigh-) I began to play hesitantly, urging notes out of the well-loved violin. Ever so slightly, I could feel Yamamoto's gaze boring deep into me. Halting mid-note, I tried to avert his stare. "Yamamoto… You're making me feel weird, with you looking at me like that."

His expression softened; a wry smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "It's just… that you play so beautifully." I shove him playfully, embarrassed. "Whatever you say, Yama-kun."

**/The Next Day\**

Complacent. C-o-m-p-l-a-c-e-n-t. [k_uh_m-**pley**-s_uh_nt]. –adjective, meaning to be happy or pleased with one's merits, etc. (Whoo! SAT word!)

My English class was small to say the least. It only had 12 people in it, and I was surprised to see that it hadn't been cut yet. (I know, I know. A class only needs 10 students in it and a teacher to willingly teach it for it to even exist as a class. I asked.) Though the Vongola had come to my school, none of them managed to filter into the tiny English class. (And with the budget cut, classroom sizes are going to get BIGGER. Can anyone say 30-40 person classrooms, anybody?) Reborn said he'd get Hibari to do it, but whatever. Nobody was going to come to this classroom for the rest of the year…

-_creak-_

Well guess what? I was wrong. Dead wrong.

The door opened, and a trio of teens walked in, Dattero di mare rings glittering on their fingers. Hmph… so more decided to show up. I eyed them warily as they approached the teacher's desk, purple schedule sheets dangling from their fingertips. Two were new students that I had not seen before, but Nick brought up the rear, his ever-present chopsticks tucked into his back pocket. (What is up with this guy and chopsticks?)

"Hah… this is just a _little_ too quiet, dontcha think, Juudaime?" (Juudaime?) The brown-haired one stage whispered, elbowing the blonde one in the ribs.

"Quiet, Django. Can't you see that they're working?" The blonde straightened his rumpled white jacket superciliously; a red and black fan poked out of his jacket pocket. He turned to the tall, willowy teacher who sat at her desk, looking up at them with bemused interest.

"Sorry for my companion's interruption. It appears that we have the privilege of having you as our teacher." He smiled dazzingly, handing the schedule sheets to the intrigued teacher. "I am Alexander, though you may call me Alex, if you wish. The one who spoke out of turn is Django, and the quiet one is Phoenix, but he prefers to be called Nick."

The lithe professor rose form her seat, gesturing to the rest of the class. "Well, you three may sit where you choose." I was surprised that Alex didn't take her hand and kiss it… he was acting SO overly formal, it was gross to watch, or even listen to.

"Thanks, teach!" Django hiked up his backpack and headed over to the opposite corner of the classroom, and immediately began chattering amiably with some newfound friends. Well… he seemed to have had a nice start, becoming popular so fast and all. I returned to reading my book, trying to block out the constant nattering from the other students that formed the schooltime ambience.

Apparently, my guise of working didn't fool Alex, as he singled me out from the already small classroom.

"Hello there. I am Alex." He towered over me, holding his right hand out in greeting. Hastily tucking my Vongola necklace into my shirt (I started wearing the ring around my neck on a chain ever since Gokudera nearly broke my finger trying to take it off), I hesitantly took his hand and shook it. His hand was ice cold.

"Hey, Alex. I'm Allison." His brown eyes glinted crimson, and his grip on my hand tightened so that his knuckles went white. "Vongola," he breathed, his gaze growing as cold as his hands. The Dattero di mare ring on his finger began to blow, orange light radiating faintly from the inset stone. The sky.

"Dattero… di mare," I gasped. Alex's expression changed then, and he released my hand. Seating himself at the empty desk next to mine, he continued to look at me strangely, suspicion now replaced with open curiosity.

"Alex… are you a friend, or foe?"

"Honestly… what do you think, Tatsuki?" From the corners of the room, Django and Nick raised their heads from whatever they were doing and nodded knowingly. As I began to think… How did they know…?

-_ding, ding, ding, ding-_

Time for lunch.

**Do the omnoms. Im trying to upload as fast as I can! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Lol. So I did a quick estimate... this story is gonna last... say, 20-40 chapters. More like 20-30 but whatever. -insert standard disclaimer here-**

Vongola chapter 8.

Oh yes. Lunchtime. Time to partake in not-so-cleverly disguised rat poison.

Carefully navigating the choked hallways, I darted towards the commons, homing in on the lunch line, but something stopped me in my tracks. Gokudera and Zero were fighting atop the lunch tables, sending the nearby onlookers into total chaos as they attempted to escape. Subterfuge was not working.

"Oi, watch it, baka!" zero bared his spear, crackling with electricity.

"Shaddup!" Gokudera roared, launching a flurry of rocket bombs into the atmosphere. Zero swatted them aside contemptuously, snicking the fuses off the dynamite. The onslaught dwindled as the sticks clattered harmlessly to the floor.

"Yabai…" Gokudera ground his teeth, sending out yet another barrage of explosives. Most simply flew off, rerouted by Zero's aura.

Though the battle was waged in plain view on top of cafeteria tables, none of the teachers or staff did so much as to bat an eyelash at the destruction. Yes, this is perfectly normal at KHS. The walls bore craters from misguided missiles and off-target lightning bolts. Oh, if only Hibari was here… he would savagely annihilate the destroyers of the school.

Wait just a minute. Just where was the sovereign defender of the school when we needed him? Sleeping? Doubt it. My eyes roved ceaselessly around the commons, searching for a sign from the stoic prefect.

There. He stood, leaning against the railing of the balcony that overlooked the cafeteria, his face as impassive as ever. No stray emotion tugged at his stony face, not even anger. Hibari simply stood there, watching the two guardians wreak havoc during lunch. The teachers had relied on him to provide justice to the school (even though they were as scared out of their wits of him as the next person), so they merely looked the other way as the two duked it out.

I had caught his eye with my frantic waving (I'm pretty sure I looked stupid doing it) and pointing to the two. "Hibari!" I shouted above the confusion. "Stop them!"

No. Hibari made no such attempt to qualm the distress. Instead, he glowered at _me_, pivoted on his heel, and walked away, as if NOTHING was happening.

If you can't tell, something was DEFINITELY wrong with Hibari.

I trashed my lunch tray (as if ANYONE could eat during this… mess.) and tried to follow him, but someone stopped me halfway up the stairs.

"Dude. You're wearing a pompadour. Seriously?"

The committee member flushed crimson, stuttering at this brusque remark. "Hibari stated that this was our uniform!" I snickered.

"Anyway," he blustered, "You can't disturb him. He's in the auditorium, napping."

"Auditorium? Thanks." I attempted to push past him, but he barred the way with his body. "I never said that you could wake him up."

"Can it, faggot hair." I shoved him aside, kicking him down the stairs. Ignoring the falling discipline committee member, I trudged up the stairs, and eased the auditorium door open. (um… Yes. Our school is… complicated. You have to see it to understand it… or not. Imagination. :D) Gently closing the door, I firmly locked it. No escape.

Hibari was there, reclining lazily on a chair, his feet propped up on the backrest of the seat in front of him. A blonde girl sat next to the sleepy prefect, tickling him under the chin with her fingernails.

"Hibari-kun," she cooed affectionately.

"Now, now, Mist. There's no need to get antsy," Hibari chuckled, his arm wrapped around this stranger's waist.

Mist… so this mysterious girl was NOT Isabella. He was cheating on my friend. What a manwhore.

"Hibari-kun, it looks like there is someone here to see youuu," Mist whispered furtively, edging closer to Hibari. A ring glinted in the dim auditorium lights, glowing indigo. Dattero di mare. So… they decided to rear their ugly heads once again.

"You…bastard!" I gritted my teeth, infuriated by his double-crossing, feeling my nails bite into my palm. "You're a whore! A fucking manwhore!"

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before." Hibari muttered offhandedly. He pointed a tonfa at me, his stony face beginning to show hints of anger. Leveling a tonfa at my neck, he growled, "Just who do you think you are, barging in on Mist and I?"

"Sh- Shut up! You… You lead Isabella on like a fool… toying with her like a puppet on a string. She seems worthless to you." Unclenching my fists, I reached for the Sais hanging from a holster hidden in my jacket. "You're going to die. Here and now."

Hibari smirked, his thumbs rubbing the tonfa handles. He leapt suddenly; the clang of metal on metal rang through the virtually empty room. "Oho… really, now? Prepare yourself to take my fate, then."

I glared at him, trying to wrench our weapons apart. Our eyes met; his eyes threw daggers of hatred into mine. Wait… Wait just a damn minute.

His eyes weren't the normal grayish brown that was portrayed in the manga/anime; the pictures didn't match the profile. No… these eyes were pitch black, and carried an impenetrable aura about them, one so dark and devious, it would have belonged more to Mukuro Rokudo than Hibari Kyoya. The insipid orbs carried none of the fire that Hibari was known to have. They were as brilliant as lumps of coal. His prestigious Vongola ring, the symbol of his power… lacked the glimmer of Alaude's approval within.

The fight had to stop. It was pointless to fight with an obvious FAKE.

My anger welled up within me, bursting into a raging fire. Orange sky flames erupted from the Sais, propelling Hibari backwards into a seat. Surprise, Surprise. Hibari didn't even flinch from the impact.

Leveling my weapon at Mist, I hissed murderously, "I have no clue what's going on right now, but I DO know one thing. You're the one who's causing this crap to go on, and YOURE the one who's gonna stop it."

"Or what?" She scoffed. "You're gonna stop me? Oooo… so scary."

My knuckles gleamed white against the black handles of the Sais. "You're finished."

"Really?" She smirked maliciously, mist beginning to seep from the bottom of the chairs. "Oh, Hi-ba-ri~"

Hibari straightened suddenly, his eyes beginning to glint, like onyx stones. The imitation Vongola ring began to glow purple in the darkness, but the light was gone as soon as it had appeared. "Tatsuki…" He growled in a malicious undertone.

"What do you want?"

"Kamikorosuyo."

"Shut up. Only the real Hibari can say that."

"Herbivore. I'll bite you to death."

What a knockoff. This guy was worse than a cosplayer trying out Hibari's catchphrases. No. Much worse than that. It was like a fat guy cosplaying as Sailor Moon.

I slashed downwards, the sky flames melting through the iron tonfas. This guy didn't know how to run cloud flames through his weapon. "Forget about him, Alli," I whispered to myself. "Just get out of here as soon as possible."

The door wasn't even an obstacle. Sky flames cut through the metal hinges like a hot knife through butter. Oh geez; wasn't this a fun day… NOT. WTF is up with the Dattero di mare family pulling this stunt?

I raced down the hallways, breathless. No time to think. I've gotta find her.

Math wing. She said she had math… Pretty sure she had math. She's smart… so Algebra Two, then. Just my luck. The only teacher for that class was Mrs. Harris. Hope Mrs. Harris was nice enough not to mind me barging into Algebra two unannounced.

"Isabella!" I gasped breathlessly, as the door shook on its hinges, slamming into the concrete block wall. (Oops… Hope I didn't leave a dent.)

"Whoa…. Alli! Wait… What did you say?"

"I SAID… Hibari is a-"

-_Ding, ding, ding, ding_-

Class over.

Isabella shouldered her backpack, pausing near the door as Theresa caught up.

"Hai, Theresa!" I grinned, high fiving her. It was as if nothing had happened. (Yeah… I wish.)

"Allison… You were saying?"

"Calm down, Isabella. What was I saying? Oh yeah." I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, in spite of the oncoming flow of children headed to 6th period. ("Hey! Watch where you're going!") "I remember now!"

Theresa shot a curious glance at me. "Remember what?"

"Hibari is a trap!"

"No he's not," Isabella attested. "He's right there, and he looks just fine to me…"

Hibari swanned through the student body, parting the students like the red sea. Approaching Isabella, he held his hand out for her to take, his eyes shone as darkly as polished obsidian, but his ring was lackluster as ever.

"Isabella! Don't you see? This isn't him! This OBVIOUSLY isn't Hibari!"

She simply tuned me out, strolling away amiably, arm in arm with her "lover", a.k.a. the FAKE Hibari.

"She's so blind. Hibari would NEVER do this in a million years! Can't she see how OOC he is?"

Theresa shrugged, starting down the stairs that lead towards the commons. "OOC?"

"It means out of character." I reached the bottom of the stairs, and I felt my jaw drop open. "Whoa… no way… The commons…," I gasped. Burn marks no longer were smattered liberally across the cinderblock walls. Shattered glass wasn't littered on the floor like sprinkles on a birthday cake. No evidence whatsoever remained of the fight that happened less than an hour ago. I'm not crazy. Promise you I'm not.

"What's there to be surprised about?"

"Well… Gokudera and Zero were fighting here earlier, and they totally destroyed the place."

"Zero? Who's that?" Her voice trailed off ash she scanned the lunch room. Nothing in particular seemed to stand out from the rest of the cafeteria.

"This junior in my Spanish class…," I sighed deeply, shrugging. "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Eventually."

Dattero di mare… What exactly did you guys have in mind?

**-I was going to have an orchestra scene next, but... Chrome was going to play Viola. Don't worry, Kellie! I'll put you in... soon?-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ap Testing for this year? Done. :D Did this after AP testing... so YAY! Gambate to all the little kids taking the SAT and AP tests and whatnot. If you're younger... and in middle school or whatever... Mada mada dane. I should make a new story... eventually.**

Vongola chapter 9.

I panted, racing down the dank hallway. My footsteps ricocheted off the rusty iron walls. I've got to tell Yamamoto.

Groping about in the darkness, I felt cold metal touch my skin. What is this? A doorknob? I turn it, pushing the door inside.

Creakily, it swung inside the room. Yamamoto lounged on the couch, his katana resting next to him on the cushion, gleaming in the solitary light hanging from the ceiling. "Hello, Tatsuki. It's a pleasure to see you here." A familiar face. Relief washed over me like cooling rain.

"Yamamoto. Hibari is a trap."

No hint of emotion flickered across his expressionless face. "Alright, then. That's cool." He nodded briefly as he digested this, and then rose to his feet. "Awesome."

"No, Yama! That is NOT cool! At all! Why on earth would it be awesome? This isn't like you." My voice escalated to a shout that drowned out the dripping of stale, rusty water from the ceiling. During my outburst, Yamamoto's hand had crept slowly to the katana, and now, he leveled it at my bare neck. "Why WOULDN'T Hibari be awesome as a trap, Tatsuki?"

Irritated, I pushed the sword aside, "Stoppit, Yama-kun. This isn't like you at all. Don't you see? This is BAD. STOP-"

_Schluk._

I wheezed dryly, plucking feebly at the katana that had sprouted from my chest. The already dim room seemed to grow darker with every passing second. The world… seemed to withhold air from your empty lungs. Why…was it getting so hard to breathe? Why didn't it hurt? Why…?

I crumpled to my knees; the sound of my body hitting the floor, my nerves registering the sensation of cold metal on my face, none of it ever happened. With a last Herculean effort, I stretched my hand towards the retreating figure. "Why... Yamamoto?" I croaked.

"Oh, Tatsuki…" his voice echoed faintly down the hallway, reaching my fading soul. "You fell for it."

I sat bolt upright in my desk with a sharp cry, my sleep bubble bursting with a small pop. "NO!"

Mrs. Earls peered at me from her desk, peeking over the rolling mounds of fat that encased her body. (No kidding. No exaggeration at all.) "Why did you scream, Allison? Detention hall, after school." Boy, I hoped Reborn could get me out of this one.

_-Ding, ding, ding, ding-_

The bell didn't save me this time… oh well.

Where was I now? I thought I was in class, and I had absolutely NO idea HOW on EARTH I got in this kami-forsaken place.

The labyrinth I seemed to be trapped in pretty much lay underground, each hallway comprised solely of row after row after row of prison cells. Flickering torches dripped globules of molten pitch resin onto the floor as they rested in rusty, mossy sconces. I raced down the never ending hallways, seeking an exit. Left turns, right turns, turn back… nothing seemed to matter. The whole place was a dead end. I finally collapsed from fatigue, telling myself that I'll only stop to catch my breath. A brief respite would be ideal, and I could get my bearings around this stone jungle.

I peer through the bars of one of the cells, having pried an unlit torch from its holder. Lighting it, the conflagration casts eerie shadows on the dim, sparsely decorated stone rooms. Each room contained only a pair of manacles, some unoccupied, some containing skeletons of prisoners.

Turning my eyes away from the gristly scene, away from the hollow sockets of pleading ghosts, I hear a clank of chains issue from a cell nearby. To be honest, I was freaked out of my mind. I thought that someone was coming to chain me up and leave me here. Then I remembered. I was the head of the Shou Long family. Popping a hyper dying will pill, I drop the light on the floor, the fire guttering feebly on the damp floor. Sky flames shot out; my Sais provided more light than the now-extinguished torch. No worries.

"Hello?" A voice croaks forlornly. "Anyone there?" I hear chains scraping across the forbidding floor, cold to the touch. Cold to the soul.

"Who… Who's there?" Approaching the cell warily, I break through the corroded lock, and the door creaked open with a screech.

"Yamamoto…," the voice wheezes, "Takeshi."

"Yamamoto?" I nearly scream. "What are you doing here?" I rush to his side, then sit in shock as I take in his poorly kept figure.

His athletic figure had waned over time, but he seemed to be the same age I was. Whoever had kept him here had malnourished him, beaten him often, and may have done… worse things. (O/o) His dilapidated frame bore scars of the whippings; his bony hands could have easily slipped though the manacles, but never looked like they had. "Yamamoto… you could get out of here if you wanted to…"

"Who are you?"

"What? You're joking, right?" I felt a sudden urge to push him over, if he was strong enough to withstand it, and understand that I was being playful, instead of mean. He looked as if the playful push would topple him over.

"No… I know I'm a happy go lucky person, but just who are you?"

A tear traces down my face. "You serious? You don't know me?"

He attempts a smile, but the outcome was a gruesome caricature of the would-have-been-million-volt smile. Blood trickled down from the chapped lips, staining his teeth red. "Were you at a baseball game of mine? Sorry if I didn't notice you… I'm Yamamoto Takeshi… Who are you?"

"Yama-kun… you really don't know me?" I sit back on my haunches, closing my eyes. But… this was a dream, wasn't it? This couldn't possibly be real. Without thinking, I run sky flames across my wrist. It hurt like hell, but I didn't seem to wake up.

"You okay? That looks like it hurts…"

"No… It can't be…" I gasp, unbelievingly. I want to scream, and let my voice reverberate forever down the dank walls.

Footsteps begin to echo down the empty hallway. Somebody was coming.

"Oho… and look what we have here… A yakyuubaka and a little dragon. Just my luck." The menacing specter grins maliciously, baring glittering white teeth. I expected fangs; the way he carried himself was like a snake.

"You…" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed down to slits, and he began to show energy he never had. A tiny rain flame flickered from the ring he had on his withered finger. Tarnished Jirou and Kojirou rings glittered feebly in the light of his flame. "Alex."

It WAS Alex, standing in the cell's doorway, a fan shading most of his face. "Time for you to go, Tatsuki. You weren't wanted here."

The world began to cavort itself into shapes, shaking the earth under me, but it seemed only I was being affected by it. I fell to the floor, then through the floor, sinking through the solid stone. "Oh, and by the way, Tatsuki, this wasn't a dream," Alex cackled.

As the world slips into darkness, I hear a voice echo, "Tatsuki… Tatsuki Yamato."

Then, all was still.

**Read and REVIEW? I might put this on hiatus... until I figure out where to go with this story. Sorry I took so long! **

**-Tatsuki Yamato de Vongola Undicesimo (technically its Yamato Tatsuki... but whatever.)**


End file.
